The Legend of Spyro: The Newcomers
by Shadowriser609
Summary: 14 years have passed since their last adventure. Life is calm and peaceful. One day however, Nightclaw, Raven, Serenit, and Talos find something they never would expect. A brand new threat rises from the shadows and the new heroes must rise to defend everything they care for. Are they up to the task? Rated T: for mild-swearing and violence. (5-?)
1. Prologue

( **AN: Note this is not a love story, but there are romantic elements that will be subplots. Anyways I hope you enjoy this rocky start I've written.)**

Prologue

-Nightclaw's POV-

It has been 14 years since my dad returned from the future. Granted he hasn't talked to much on the experience. I don't ask about it because I could tell it affected him like my captivity with Drago Bloodfist affected me. On a positive note, life is calm in Warfang and the Realms seem to be at peace. I signed up with my dad to help teach young dragons aerial maneuvers and my sister decided to work with mom and give counseling to people who need it. She's actually quite good at it. Today is the graduation ceremony for all the young dragons from the academy and everyone is attending. Well, everyone but Serenit. She is going to be part of the ceremony since she is graduating today. The students already took all their exams regarding history and other items, but today they will be tested on elemental abilities and flight. Dad and I arrived at the arena early and set up the course that the students would be flying through. He let me launch the rings and they flew into their respective places. We still had some time to kill and my dad could tell I was bored. "Hey Nightclaw."

"Yeah dad?" I asked him.

"Since the students won't be here for a while how about you and I take a crack at the course? I know you've been itching to beat me in a race for a while now, so let's see how good you are." He replied. He isn't wrong about me wanting to beat him. Ever since I was 7 and saw my dad do his races I've always wanted to be a speed demon. I challenged him to a few races and I won, but I found out later that he let me win since I was young. After I figured that out I began training on my own time, racing through all of the race courses and even creating some custom tracks with the rings. I managed to almost break the sound barrier a few times, but I couldn't quite do it yet. Never the less, I decided to take his offer since I wanted to actually beat him.

"No holding back like the last few times." I told him. He laughed a little and we got ready to race. He tapped his claw on the ground and we both shot into the course. The course was designed with agility in mind, something I knew I had a slight disadvantage in. I pressed on however and I managed to catch up to my dad. We flew through the tight turns and loops that the course offered, but we remained neck and neck. As we approached the final turn, it actually began to look like I was passing dad. Then I made a crucial mistake. I forgot to split my spines in the turn. As I was fumbling in the turn trying not to crash into a ring, dad flew over my head, patted it with his front paw, and flew out of the turn. When I finished the turn dad already completed the course and I sighed a little in defeat.

"That was a good race son, but you forgot to split your spines. I have no doubt however, that if you did you would have actually won that race." Dad told me. I smiled a little and he chuckled. Then the door to the arena opened and the graduating students stepped inside. "Hello students. Today is an important day, and today is the day that we deem you ready to enter your adult lives. You will be tested on your agility and speed in this course. Now who is ready to go first?" After dad said this the entire class raised their paws. Dad chose a fire dragoness to go first and the dragoness began her flight. She adhered to what dad and I taught her very strictly and quickly finished the course. The crowd clapped for her and the next dragon stepped up. After a few more dragons did their runs it was Serenit's turn. I felt a little warm as she walked past me and dad. Ok you caught me, I like her. She is sweet, tender, and has a kind heart. She also has the looks that come with it. She is a very sleek and slender dragoness. Her horns and spines look like they could just slice through the air as she flies. She is one of the best fliers of the class as well. As Serenit was flying, dad could tell I was daydreaming about her and nudged me with his elbow. I snapped out of my thoughts and shuffled my front paws in embarrassment. Serenit soon finished her flight and it was time for the next dragon. After the rest of the dragons finished their flight exams we all went to the main hall of the temple for the actual ceremony. Dad and I joined mom and Raven and Spyro, Cynder, David, and Talos joined us. I noticed Spyro and Cynder smile once the students entered the room. The students lined up in front of the guardians and Terrador spoke up.

"Young dragons, today is an important day in your lives. Today you all graduate from this academy and take your place among the citizens of Warfang." Ask Terrador concluded his opening speech the crowd clapped.

"Instructors, please stand up." Cyril said. Spyro, Cynder, Dad, and I stood up. "Have these dragons passed their exams?" We all nod.

"Then by the powers of the ancients, we give you, young dragons, the rights of full citizenship. Welcome to Warfang." Volteer said. The dragons beamed. Then the dragons exited the room and the on lookers followed suit. We managed to catch up with Serenit. Cynder and Spyro hugged her.

"So, how does it feel?" Raven asked Serenit.

"It feels great actually." She replied. We spent a few minutes talking before David and Talos left to go catch up with some other dragons. After they left, Spyro, Cynder, and Serenit left to go celebrate Serenit's graduation. I inwardly sighed, and sadly my sister noticed.

"I think you two would make a great pair." She said.

"Raven." I whinned in embarrassment. She chuckled.

"Oh come on Nightclaw you are so obvious." She told me.

"Ok if I'm so obvious then what is your thing for Ignis called?" I asked her she blushed and shuffled a little.

"Shut up." She answered. I heard dad chuckle over our conversation. I decided to leave them and go back to my room in the temple. I figured that since I was an adult dragon now that I would need a room to call my own so I asked Terrador and he gave it to me. It was around the size of my mom and dad's room, but it was emptier. I chose to leave it more open since I haven't really been one for confined spaces. I lied down on frozen patch on the floor I called my bed and just thought about the day. Somehow my thoughts drifted to 'her' and try as I might, I couldn't pull myself back to reality. I began thinking about how I wanted to tell her how I truly felt towards her, but every plan I thought of was either too stupid or too awkward. I sighed. "How am I going to do this?" I asked myself. Serenit and I have been best friends since she was hatched, you would think this would be easier to do. I finally settled on just asking her on a flight, but I decided to wait until tomorrow. I just hope I can muster the courage to do so.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Raven's POV-

Once morning came around, I got out of the bed in my room and decided to walk around the town. Today I didn't have any work to do so I wanted to spend my time off in the city. When I stepped out of the doors, and made my way into the city square. As I was walking through town, I noticed my brother on the other side of the street buying something. 'I wonder what he is up to.' I thought to myself. I decided to watch him for a little bit, but when started walking away I noticed he was only buying food. My ears dropped. I guess I should have paid attention to where he was. After I got over my dumbfound expression I walked away and down another street. I passed a few people that I knew from the counseling sessions I've had with them, but then I looked down the street. There was a fire dragon, scratch that, the possibly new fire guardian buying what looked to be a chain of some sort. Ignis. My mind began to race a little, but I tried to compose myself as best as I could. Sure I've only known him as a friend for the past 3 years, but a few months ago I just started feeling attracted to him. Ignis looked up from his purchase and motioned for me to come over to him. I obliged and started walking nervously towards him. "Hey Raven." Ignis said as I reached where he was.

"Hey, uh, Ignis." I replied. Ignis looked at me curiously.

"I see you're still skittish as ever." He said jokingly. I punched his left shoulder with my paw. He laughed.

"And I see you're still the wise guy I met 3 years ago." I told him. He deadpanned and it was my turn to giggle.

"Anyways, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been ok. My friend just graduated from the academy yesterday and my brother is his normal klutzy self." I replied. "What about you?"

"I'm ok. Training to be a guardian is a lot harder than what I thought it would be. At first I thought it would be easy, but then again that is how all young dragons see training to be at first." He answered. "I was going to go flying around the eastern valley for a little bit, would you want to come?" I felt a little spark of something in my chest when he finished that question.

"Su…sure." I said to him. He chuckled and shook his head. Why is it so hard to talk to him? He started walking away while I was lost in thought and called back to me.

"Are you coming?" He asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and walked over to him. After I reached him we both took off into the air. I really need to be more confident.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Nightclaw's POV-

I managed to get 'her' to agree with my idea to go south for a little bit today. I packed us some food for later and we set off. After being in the air for a little bit, we landed at where I wanted to take Serenit. It was a clearing in the forest that had a small lake being filled by a waterfall at the eastern edge of the lake. "So this is where you wanted to take me?" She asked me. I nodded to her. "Well, it's actually a pretty cool spot you found."

"Thanks." I replied. We walked over to the lake and sat down next to it. As we were sitting down, I looked over to her. When I did I got lost in my own thoughts. She just looked as if she belonged in that setting. The way the sunlight hit her scales made them glow in a way I couldn't describe. Her spines and horns glistened in the light and it made the scene almost look like one of those pictures the guardians had put up in the temple. As I was daydreaming about Serenit, I failed to notice her looking at me with a semi-concerned expression.

"Nightclaw, is there anything wrong that you needed to tell me?" She questioned with a little concern in her voice. I snapped out of my daze. I'm glad she didn't notice.

"No not really. What brought this up?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Normally you're more talkative than this. I've only seen you this quiet when I was asking about your scars." She replied.

"Oh. Well, then if you want to be talkative, let me tell you about the time I asked to be a flight instructor." I said jokingly.

"If you're going to be like that then you could always be quiet again." She said. We both laughed a little.

"Serenit, how does it feel?" I asked her.

"How does what feel?" She replied with her own question.

"I mean like being, well, graduated and all. I know that you've been wanting to become a full citizen for the longest time, you made that quite apparent in the lessons I helped teach, but now that you are one, is it everything you wanted?" I answered.

"It's kind of complicated. I know that my young part of my life is over now, but I still can't feel like acting like that little girl I used to be. On the other hand, I also accept that I'm now an adult in the eyes of everyone in Warfang. I think it is just a thing to learn to overcome I guess." She replied. "Did you ever feel like this 4 years ago?"

"Actually that is almost exactly how I felt. I may have my childish moments, but you how I am in public and my classes. I think we never really out grow our inner-child, but we learn to embrace it as a part of our personality." I answered.

"You just sounded a lot like my dad just then, should I give you his nickname to?" She said jokily. I playfully deadpanned her. She laughed even more when I did and I decided to join in.

"You remember that time we decided to egg that building?" I asked Serenit.

"The look on that Cheetah's face was priceless. What about the time that we decided that we could try and turn the books upside-down just to annoy Volteer a little bit?" She replied.

"That had to the best one that we did. He was so flabbergasted that he literally spent the rest of the day flipping them back over." I answered her. We laughed some more and went back and forth talking about the fun that we had when we were kids. As we were talking, I was subconsciously taking note of her. Her joyous side was showing full force and I couldn't help but smile myself. I guess do really to like her. After a little bit the conversation died down and we sat in silence again.

"So, you have any plans for the future?" I asked her trying to spark a conversation again.

"I haven't thought about it too much to be honest. I know I want to start a family in the future with someone, and I also know I want to live outside of the temple and in the city." She told me.

"You have anyone in mind?" I asked her not realizing what I said. When I did I slapped myself in the face. "I'm sorry for saying that."

"No, no it's fine really. I have been eyeing someone for a while, but I don't know if he will accept me." She replied. "Do you have anyone like that?"

"Actually yes I do. She is one of the graduates actually, but I just don't know how to tell her how I fell about her." I answered.

"I thought teachers and students weren't supposed to be together." She said jokingly.

"1. She isn't a student anymore, and 2. I wouldn't care either way." I told her.

"Well, does 'she' have a name?" She asked. I looked at her in surprise and shuffled my feet in embarrassment. Serenit laughed a little. "Don't worry I know it is a private thing, but you of all people shouldn't be afraid to tell her. I'm sure that she would like you for the way you are and if she doesn't that is her problem." If only she knew who it was I loved.

"If I followed that advice I would have told her already. In fact I would have told her today when I saw her." Again I spoke before I realized what I said. Before I could take it back Serenit looked at me curiously.

"What does that mean?" She asked. "If I recall correctly you got me out of bed and I'm the only girl that you talked to as far as I know." Me and my accursed mouth.

"I uh, ummmmm…" I stammered. I saw a little red on her face and realized that I crossed the line. My ears dropped and I turned my head away. "I guess I overstepped our friendship didn't I?"

"I…I don't know what to say." She said. "Do you actually feel that way about me?" I nodded slowly and turned back to her. I saw a tear in her eye and a smile across her face. "Nightclaw, I think I love you to."

"Re…really?" I asked her hesitantly. She deadpanned me.

"I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it dummy." She replied jokingly. Serenit then walked over to me and put her paw on my shoulder. "I wish you would have told me sooner, but I can see why you waited."

"I really waited because I didn't know if my feelings were true, it wasn't until a few weeks ago that I realized that I loved you." I said. She chuckled and nuzzled my head.

"Well, I'm glad you finally worked it out." She told me. We sat by the lake just sitting next to each other and talking for a few more hours. We ate the food I brought and she spoke up. "So, do we tell them yet?" I assume by 'them' she meant the rest of our family.

"I'm leaving it up to you." I replied and she actually kissed my cheek.

"In that case I think we should. It would be better than hiding it from them and we don't really have anything to hide." She stated.

"Then I guess it is decided." I replied. We then took off again and flew back to the city. I hope our parents take it well.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Unknown POV-

I was on a patrol of our village late at night when I found a crater a mile away from the town. The crater looked like it was fresh and the ground that surrounded it was hot to the touch. I climbed down into the cave and I noticed something glowing at the bottom of it. It was a white crystal. It looked a lot like a green gem you would find in Avalar, but it was whiter than snow. As I approached the crystal, I noticed it was pulsating like a candle going out and being relit. 'What is this crystal?' I though. 'And how did it get here?' I picked up the stone and it started pulsing even faster. I put the crystal into my bag I was carrying and decided to go report this finding to the village. Once I arrived, I went straight to the chief's hut to report my findings. I knocked on his door and he let me in. "Anything to report Rues?" He asked me

"Nothing really out of the ordinary sir, however, I did find this white crystal…" I said pulling it out, "…in a crater about a mile outside of town. I don't know where it came from."

"I see. You have done well Rues. I want you to look after the crystal until we can find someone who might know more about it." The chief told me.

"Yes sir." I replied. I walked out of the chief's hut and went towards my hut. I set my bow against the door and laid my bag on the table. I set the crystal in my room. As I lied down to go to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about the crater I found it in. I then noticed a light emanating from behind me. I turned over to see what it was and I saw the crystal. It was glowing a bright white and I heard a loud whining sound. The last thing I saw was a blinding white light before my world faded to black.

-Serenit's POV-

They did what now? After Nightclaw and I landed in the city we walked inside the temple to tell our parents the news. As we approached the rooms they lived in I could hear a semi-heated discussion between Nightclaw's father and my dad. We opened the door to my room and we saw them bickering. "What do you mean that isn't where it should go?" Dad asked.

"Just what I said, I'm just trying to spare you from Cynder when she asks you to put that picture on the other wall." Nightclaw's dad replied. My dad sighed a little and put an object on the wall opposite to him.

"You know when I asked for your help I didn't mean I wanted my mate to see it before I could surprise her with it." My dad said. Trent laughed at this. Nightclaw and I decided to step inside the room. Dad turned towards the door first. "Oh hey you two, how was your day?"

"It was actually pretty nice." I said.

"That's good to hear." Nigtclaw's father said. "Well, Spyro I have set up some lessons for the next few days, I'll see you around."

"Take care Trent." Dad replied.

"Hey dad, uh before you go, we have something to tell you. Same goes for you Spyro." Nightclaw interjected.

"What is it?" Dad asked us.

"Nightclaw and I are…together." I answered.

"Like together, together?" Trent asked us. We nodded our heads. Instead of getting shocked expressions like we expected they did something completely different. Dad started laughing and Trent dropped his ears and mumbled something incoherent.

"Pay up Trent." Dad said. Wait what?! I saw Nightclaw's father open a bag he had with him and pull out some gems and hand them to my dad.

"Who says I'm not a good sport." He said as he passed the gems to my dad.

"Wait you two BET!?" Nightclaw asked surprised. I couldn't blame him.

"Oh, come on it was only a matter of time before you two got together. I just happened to guess the day right." Dad said. Nightclaw and I both face palmed. "In any case I am happy for you two."

"I feel the same way. I'm happy for both of you." Trent commented. "I'm sure Crystal and Cynder would be as well."

"I still can't get over how you two bet, like actually bet gems over this." I said sarcastically. They both chuckled a little bit and I rolled my eyes.

"So mind telling us who said it first?" Dad asked.

"I did but it kind of slipped out." Nightclaw replied with a little embarrassment in his voice. I put my wing on his back.

"At least you told me though." I said to him. He smiled a little.

"That makes it official then." Trent said toward us.

"That makes what official?" A voice from behind us said. I jumped a little in surprise and saw mom behind me.

"Oh hey mom." I said to her.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm doing ok." I replied.

"That's good to hear. So Trent, what is official?" Mom asked Trent.

"I think they should tell you." He replied. Mom then looked at me and Nightclaw curiously. Nightclaw put his wing over my back and pulled me close. Mom got the message and smilled. "I see, well I'm glad you two decided to get together. Just remember Nightclaw, we might be friends, but if you do hurt her in any way…" Trent interrupted.

"Oh, trust me if he does anything of the sort he won't just hear it from you two." He said. Nightclaw nodded getting the message.

"I promise you Cynder I would never do that to your daughter. I only want to make her happy." He said.

"Oh is that all you want lover boy?" I playfully asked him. He looked down and me and let out a laugh. He smiled at me and pulled me tighter.

"I think he has proven his feelings for her Cynder." Dad said.

"I can tell." Mom replied.

"I hate to interrupt but like I said earlier, I have to prepare lessons for the next few classes. I'll give you the week off son so you can spend time with Serenit if you would like." Trent said.

"You'd really do that dad?" Nigtclaw asked.

"It's no trouble, but you have to promise me that you will teach the following week." Trent replied. Nightclaw nodded. "Alright, stay out of trouble you two." Trent then walked out of the room. Mom then proceeded to ask us about when we told each other how we felt. After talking for a few minutes, I looked outside and saw it was getting dark outside.

"I'm going to head back to my room. Serenit thank you for spending that time with me earlier I really enjoyed it." Nightclaw said.

"I did as well." I replied. Nightclaw started walking towards the door and I had an idea come to my head. "Hey mom, dad, would you two mind if I spent the night with Nightclaw?" I asked them quickly before Nightclaw left. Nightclaw turned back to me

"That desperate to spend time with me, eh?" He said jokingly. I couldn't help but smile a little and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, I don't mind it. What about you Spyro?" Mom said to dad.

"I don't have a problem with it. Just remember no mating until you are married." Dad said to us. We both nodded and left the room. We walked for a little bit until we reached his door. Nightclaw opened the door, bowed his head, and held up his paw.

"After you m'lady." He told me playfully.

"Why thank you noble knight." I replied. As I was walking past him, I taped my paw on his snout and he rolled his eyes and smiled. Once he closed the door, I began looking around the room for a place to sleep.

"You can have the bed, I don't really use it anyways." He told me.

"Then where do you sleep?" I asked him. Nightclaw shot ice on the ground and made a frozen patch of ice on the ground. "You are not sleeping there." I said to him. I broke the ice and motioned him to join me in his bed. At first he was a little hesitant about it, but he soon climbed in it. He put his wing over me and I shifted towards him. "Night Nightclaw."

"Goodnight Serenit." He replied. I closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Talos' POV-

I woke up in a pool of sweat in the middle of the night. My head hurt like there was no tomorrow and my vision was blurred. I tried standing up, but fell back down on my stomach again. As I was trying to find myself in the world I kept hearing a voice in my head. It echoed in my head and conquered all of my thoughts. "I've found you, after so long of hiding. I have found you, brother." 'Wait brother?' I thought. 'I don't have a brother. I was an only child growing up and my parents died before they could have another kid.' Then something unexpected happened, I started seeing an oily vision of a white dragon with blood red eyes staring at me. I lied there completely helpless as I watched the oily figure. At first it cocked its head to the side then it started acting like it was laughing. The ghost then stopped laughing and started walking around my room. It started actually picking up objects in my room and examined them like it was its first time here. The ghost then turned back to me. "I must say, you have changed brother. You used to be so boastful of your power and now look at you, lying helpless on the floor. How the mighty have fallen." Ok now I know it isn't taking about me. I never was boastful about myself. In fact I tried hiding my true powers from everyone, but then again it did say I was lying on the floor of my room. This is so confusing. As I sat on the floor watching the oily figure, it slow started disappearing. "We will see each other again, and this time I will defeat you." The ghost then fully faded away, taking the voice with it. A few minutes after my 'close encounter', the pain subsided and my vision returned to normal. As I started to calm down I began thinking about what just happened. Sure, being in the past was rocky at first, and being a convexity dragon never really helped my case either, but this was different. This was something truly terrifying. I tried going back to sleep but I never could manage to do so. Eventually morning came around and I decided to leave my thoughts and room. I walked outside my door and went into the town. I don't live at the temple, well not anymore. When I first arrived 14 years ago I stayed at the temple and asked the Guardians everything about the time period I was in. they told me the history of the period and gave me a basic run down on the laws of Warfang. Warfang itself wasn't a bad town to be honest. Sure people didn't like me because I was a convexity dragon, hell Spyro and Cynder were the most skeptical of all, but Trent vouched for me and over time the people learned to trust me like one of their own. As walked through town, I noticed Raven walking. I decided to ask her about this, since after all she is a counselor. I reached her when she stopped to buy some things in a shop.

"I'll take two please." She said to the shop keeper. The store owner bagged up her items and handed them to her. As she turned around she noticed me and jumped a little in surprise. "Oh, hey Talos I didn't see you there. How are you doing?"

"That is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Can we go somewhere private? Like your office or something?" I asked her.

"Sure I was just on my way there now." She replied. I smiled at what my ancestor said and we walked towards her office. After walking a little bit we arrived. On the way inside we passed Crystal.

"Hey Raven, you're here early." She said.

"Yeah I wanted to get a bright start today." Raven replied.

"I see, did you hear the news about your brother?" Crystal asked.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Raven said jokinly.

"Well, your father told me that Serenit and him decided to get together." She answered.

"Finally, I've wanted to scream at Serenit for who knows how long and tell her how he felt." Raven stated. Crystal chuckled a little then turned to me.

"Sorry I didn't notice you before Talos." She told me.

"It is ok Crystal no harm done." I replied. Crystal was about to ask me some more questions, but Raven said that we needed to be alone for a while. Crystal nodded and we walked into Raven's office. It was a medium sized room with a cushion on either side, one for the counselor, and one for the person who needed help. We sat down in our respective places and I told Raven about what I experienced this morning. After she got over what I said, she cleared her throat.

"And you're sure that you never had a brother?" she asked me. I nodded at her. "I can only really think of one real explanation, but it is farfetched at best. My best guess is that a dark half of your psyche is trying to emerge itself as lucid dreams that you would experience. Like I said it isn't a perfect explanation, but it is the best I can do based on what I have to go on. If these images keep persisting please tell me or my mom about it."

"Thanks for the help Raven." I said.

"Anything for a friend." She replied. I stood up and walked out of the building. I started walking towards my job with the forger when I felt a weird sensation come over me. My sensory flaps tingled and I felt like I was being drawn to someplace outside of the city. I then noticed Nightclaw and Serenit walk over to me.

"Hey Talos." Nightclaw said.

"Hey Seren-I mean Nightclaw, now isn't the best of ti-" I sputtered before I lost control of my body and took off into the air. I heard them take off after me, probably because they were curious as to where I was going, but I couldn't react to them. I really hate being a passenger in my own body.

-A few hours later-

I finally arrived at where my body was taking me, and trust me when I say I wish I was somewhere else. I regained control of myself and looked around the scene bellow me. There were pieces of wood and metal scattered around the area and a few foundations of some houses sticking out of the ground. The area was devoid of any life, including plants and it looked like a massive graveyard. 'What happened here?' I thought. I was snapped out of my thoughts by my pursuers who were shaking me. "Talos? Realms to Talos. Are you alright?" Serenit asked me.

"Uh, what? Oh, yeah I'm fine." I said.

"You sure? You kind of took off in a hurry to come to…where ever this place is." Nightclaw stated. "So why did you come here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I was led to come here. When I took off it was like I was a passenger in my own body." I replied.

"Well, now that we are here how about we start looking for the reason you came here." Serenit said. Nighclaw and I nodded and we began searching through the rubble. A few minutes later I heard Nightclaw call out.

"Hey guys, look what I found." He said. Serenit and I made our way over to him. When we reached him, I saw what he was staring at. It was a crystal shard, no longer than my claw, lying on the ground. The shard was white and I could feel immense power coming from it. I picked up the crystal and started looking at it closely. While I investigated the crystal I felt a shock run down my arm. I dropped the crystal and I started feeling lightheaded again. I started wobbling and feel to the ground. The last thing I heard was Serenit and Nightclaw call my name before my vision faded to black.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Serenit's POV-

I'm glad we followed Talos to that wasteland. After Talos passed out Nigthclaw and I decided to take him to see a healer in Warfang. I grabbed the crystal we found but made sure that I flew safe distance away from them. I didn't know what about the crystal knocked Talos out and I didn't want to make it worse. As we were flying, Talos started breathing rapidly and trashing about in Nighclaw's paws. I noticed he started to sweat and Nightclaw and I flew faster. After flying for a few minutes, we reached a healer. Nighclaw tossed Talos over his back and we walked inside. When we did walk in we were greeted by a cheetah. "What seems to be the issue?"

"Our friend got close to some white crystal and was knocked out by it. Then as we were taking him here he started thrashing violently and sweating profusely." I told her.

"It's a good thing you came here when you did follow me." The cheetah said. We followed her and set Talos on the bed that she told us to set him on. The cheetah left to find some gems and Nightclaw and I stayed by Talos.

"I hope he'll be ok." I said to Nightclaw.

"Me to Serenit. Me to." He replied. The cheetah healer returned with some gems and gave them to Talos. He started to calm down and he seemed to stop sweating. The nurse then looked back to us.

"Do you have the crystal that did this to him?" she asked. We nodded and I showed her. "I've never seen a crystal like this before. For now I think you should try to keep this from your friend here. We still don't know what affect it is having on his body and I don't want his condition to worsen." We both nodded and walked out of the building.

"So now what?" Nigthclaw asked.

"I think we should take this crystal to the Guardians. They might know what it is." I replied. Nightclaw nodded and we walked towards the temple. I just hope that Talos will be ok.

-Reus' POV-

What is happening to me? After that explosion of energy, I woke up in a crater on the ground. I picked myself up and looked at my former village. I saw the ground was completely desolate of life. The buildings were obliterated and debris littered the area. What have I done? I shouldn't have brought that crystal to the town in the first place. I then heard the sound of wings and decided to run into the brush nearby. Once I reached the bushes that were still alive, I looked back and saw three dragons land in the crater. I observed them for a little bit and saw one dragon faint. The other two gave each other concerned looks and grabbed the third. They flew off again, probably trying to find a healer, with their friend in the first dragon's paws. After the left, I decided to leave the town behind myself. As I walked through the forest I couldn't get over the feeling of guilt I had. Then I heard a voice cal to me. "They deserved it." The voice said.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called out.

"Why, I'm you, or rather your darker you." The voice called out.

"That doesn't make any sense." I replied.

"To you it wouldn't. You've been too blinded by so called 'good' that you fail to see reality. Allow me to demonstrate." The voice said. I then heard the voice laugh I was surrounded in a white vortex. The vortex started shooting white lightning into my body and I called out in pain. Eventually the vortex stopped and I looked around the area. The land was devoid of life. The once tall trees surrounding me had simply vanished. The grass on the ground was nothing but rock and ash. I heard the voice again. "Now you see the world, or what will become of it rather in the near future. You will cause this destruction and no one will be able to stop you."

"How do you know this?" I asked. "How could you possibly think I could cause this level of destruction?"

"Simple actually." The voice replied. "That crystal you brought back to your village was only a small taste of the power you now posses. Let me teach you how to wield that power, sure a few people might be hurt in the process, but it will be worth it."

"No. I refuse your offer. If innocent people are going to get hurt then I want no part of it." I replied. The voice laughed.

"And who said I was giving you a choice?" The voice said. The white vortex appeared again and this time the bolts were hurting a lot more than normal. As the bolts kept shocking me, I screamed out again in pain until my vision went black again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Talo's POV-

When I passed out in the village rubble I awoke to see myself in a room that was surrounded in darkness. It was like there was thick, oily, grey clouds surrounding my vision. I tried using my convexity fire in a slow burn to try and make myself see better, but it was to no avail. 'I guess I'm trapped in darkness.' I thought. I began walking forward. As I was walking, a male voice spoke up from the clouds. "I see that my brother has returned." The voice said.

"Who's there?" I called out. No response. Then the voice spoke again.

"I fear that this time he might be right and cannot be stopped by you alone." The voice stated.

"What does that mean? Who is your brother and who are you?" I called out while turning in circles. What is going on? After spinning a few times, I stopped and saw a shadow slowly walking towards me. As it approached, I noticed it became more and more dragon like and then the dragon emerged. It looked almost like a spitting image of Spyro himself. "Sp-Spyro?" I asked the purple dragon. The dragon chuckled.

"That is a name I haven't heard in a long time Talos." The purple dragon said to me. "My name is now convexity. You wield what is left of my power as an element."

"How…, why are you…, what is going on?" I asked him. Convexity took a deep breath.

"This is going to take a while to explain young dragon." He said to me. "I suggest you take a seat." I nod to him and sit on my back haunches. "Talos, I assume you have many questions and have time to answer them all if you would like, but I think it would be best for me to explain my history first." I nod again and Convexity lies down on the ground. Then I notice a camp fire appears between us and the oily fog fades to a hill overlooking a town. The sky was pitch black with some of the brightest stars I have ever seen. The town itself seemed to be set up like a dragon version of a Cheetah village. I saw dragons of all ages walking in the street going about their daily lives, hatchlings playing pranks on other dragons, and everyone seemed to be in a great mood. Convexuty cleared his throat and spoke up again, distracting me from staring at the inhabitants of the town. "It all started 20,000 years ago. I was the first purple dragon to ever be hatched and my older brother, Frater, was the first white dragon to ever be hatched. We shared laughs, played pranks, consoled, and genuinely loved each other as brothers normally would. We lived in a town called Origines, which would later become the foundations for your dragon city of Warfang, and life was peaceful and happy. As we were growing up, we began to notice that we controlled unique elements as opposed to other dragons, for example my element was the same as yours, while Frater's was a blinding white light. Our elements always seemed to counteract each other in various ways. Let's say if Frater would start a fire and I fired my element at it. The fire would either resist the influence of my attack or simply go out.

"Anyways I'm getting a little off topic here, back to the point of my story. One day when I was 12 and Frater was 15, our father made a terrible mistake. He killed the leader's right-paw dragon in cold blood. No one knew why he did it because shortly after the murder he committed suicide. Our mother soon followed him in death and that left just me and Frater alone in the village. A few days after dad and mom died however, the town arrested Fraterand put him on trial for the murder. *Sniff* I guess that is how the rules in the town worked, I don't know, but the worst thing wasn't the fact that he was arrested. It was the fact I betrayed him while he was on trial. *Sniff* The town forced me to testify against my brother or I would be killed just like he would be. I know that if Frater knew about the bribe, he would understand what I did, but I never could tell him. Frater was soon found guilty and was sentenced to be hanged on a tree.

"On the day of his execution, I ran up to him while he was being lightly guarded to try and tell him why I did it…" Convexity paused, let a few tears fall from his face, and then the scene changed to show a younger Convexity pleading with a white dragon. "Brother. *Sniff, Sniff* they forced me to do it. If I didn't they would…"

"Would what? Lock you away for a few years? Gee thanks a lot Spyro. I thought we were brothers, but now I see you for what you really are, a selfish jerk who cares about no-one but himself!" Frater yelled at Convexity. Convexity cried even more.

"It's not like that. I swear it isn't please just listen to…" Convexity tried again near the verge of completely breaking down.

"I think you have said plenty. My death in on your hands and I hope you can live with that." Frater interrupted. The some dragon guards grabbed Frater and Convexity slumped on the ground crying. The scene soon faded to the oily grey clouds again and Convexity spoke up.

"Soon after the guards grabbed him, they took him to the nearest tree and put a noose around his neck. He was asked for his final words and I clearly remember him saying this. 'You think this is justice? Ha, you all are pathetic. Recklessly killing a teenager just because of his father's actions and turning my own brother against me. I swear I will have my revenge on _everyone_.' After he said that, the noose went tight, but before he died a storm appeared above him and a lightning bolt blasted him. After the bolt blasted him, he simply vanished from where he was, the noose still hanging from the tree.

"Everyone soon returned to their happy lives, but I was left broken and shattered. My brother was gone, and worst of all he branded me a traitor to him when I really, really didn't want to do what I did. Over the years, I became a fragment of who I was. I never smiled, I always was depressed, and I always showed resentment for authority figures in the town. Eventually my time came and I died of old age. I was buried in the town's cemetery and I thought that would be end of my life as my spirit saw my body being laid to rest. That was not the case however. See, instead of decaying like a normal dragon body would, my body crystallized as sort of a way to keep the element I had within me alive. 1,000 years rolls by and another purple dragon is born. She was like me in every way before Frater died. She even adopted my old name. Once her life ran its course, she died as well and when she was buried, her body crystallized as well. After a few more times of this happening, whether it was a boy or girl, I began to notice something about each purple dragon being born. They all were exactly like me and in a sense, they were me reincarnated. Even the Spyro of your time has the same personality and abilities that I did, granted they are weaker than mine ever were, but they are there." Convexity said,

"So you became like a Phoenix?" I asked.

"That is one way to put it yes, but the difference is that each purple dragon born never had the memories of the last one. They share personalities, but never personal experiences. You however are a special case." He said to me.

"How so?" I asked.

"You are unlike any dragon I have encountered before, and you wield my element like I would have in my life time." He replied.

"I see. Spy-I mean Convexity, I was wondering why was it that any dragon, under normal circumstances, that would come in contact with your element suddenly become corrupt with evil. Do you know why that is?" I inquired.

"*Sigh* Well, when I died and was buried, I wasn't too happy from what the village made me do to my brother and I held on to a deep hatred for them. As time went on, I had no way to alleviate that anger and was trapped in an endless loop or pain and misery." Convexity said. "Do you have any more questions?" I shook my head. "I see, then I will leave you with this Talos, my brother is not a force to be taken lightly. I bet after all these years of isolation he has only become more evil. I might have had my hatred, but it is nothing compared to my brother. I beg of you to take caution with him."

"Thank you Convexity, will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"You will see me again Talos that is for sure, but for now return to your friends and tell them my warning." Convexity replied. After he said this my vision began to fade to black and my feet became weaker. I fell on my face and my world went completely black. Reality here I come.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-Raven's POV-

Talos has been passed out in the infirmary for nearly 2 days now. I really should have looked more into what he was saying when he told me about the visions he said he had. Today I was checking up on him to just see how he was doing when I heard a small groan come from him. My ears perked up and I cautiously walked over to him. "Talos?" I asked towards his direction. He groaned again and his eyes opened.

"R-Raven? What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I was here to check on you. You've been in a comma for two entire days." I replied.

"Two whole days!?" He said in a panic as he jumped to his feet. "It feels like it was only a few seconds have passed since I went unconscious."

"Well that's what a comma will do to you." I replied jokily, trying to bring his mood up a little. "Do you know what happened to cause it?" Talos shook his head.

"I don't know, but I had the craziest vision when I was unconscious." Talos stated.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"It would be better if I showed you. Can you get your brother and Serenit and tell them to meet at the pool of visions?" He replied. I nodded and we both walked out of the infirmary. I told Talos I'd meet him at the pool and then set off to find my brother and his lover. I found them sitting in the library reading some books that they found. The building was filled to the brim with bookshelves and books. I passed a few tables with dragons, cheetahs, and moles reading before I found the pair. They were both sitting next to each other and talking amongst themselves as the read.

"Nightclaw when you said you were going on a date with Serenit this is not what I had in mind." I told him.

"Hey we both agreed to it and in fact it was Serenit's idea." He retorted. I looked over to her and she nodded her head. 'I guess they are more alike than I originally thought.' I mumbled to myself. "I heard that and I thank you for the complement Raven." Nightclaw said not even looking up from his book.

"I keep forgetting we have the best ears around. So what are you guys reading?" I asked.

"Well, I'm reading a history book about the world before Malefor." Serenit answered.

"And I'm reading a mystery novel called _Lies in the Dark_." Nighclaw said. I rolled my eyes. Nightclaw always had a fascination with

"Well, I wanted to tell you two that Talos just woke up today." I stated. They both looked up at me.

"He did?" Serenit asked. I nod.

"And he also said he wanted us to meet us at the pool of visions to show us something he saw while he was comatose." I said. They both closed their books and stood up.

"Alright let's go then." Nightclaw said. Serenit nodded in agreement and we exited the library. We walked to the temple and soon found Talos in the pool of visions room holding a scale in his forepaw. "Glad to see you're awake buddy." Nightclaw called out as we approached him.

"Well, that makes two of us." Talos replied. We walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"So what did you want to show us?" Serenit asked.

"This." Talos replied as he dropped a scale into the pool. Talos then closed his eyes and the pool began to display the vision that he had while he was in the coma. He showed the oily clouds that were in his dream and then a dragon emerged from the clouds.

"D-dad? Why was he there?" Serenit asked pointing at the purple dragon.

"Let the vision play out and you will understand." Talos stated. I set my gaze back on the pool and the vision continued. The dragon introduced himself as Convexity and went on to explain his past with his brother Frater. As the events unfolded, I began to feel sad for Convexity and anger towards what those people did to him. When the time came that Convexity was pleading with his brother, I almost couldn't contain myself. I felt a few tears rush to my eyes and I desperately tried to fight them back. Serenit sniffled a little and my brother put his wing across her back. After a little bit, the vision ended and the pool became murky again. Talos opened his eyes and turned to us. "And that is when I woke up."

"What do you think it all means?" I asked him.

"I know for sure he was warning us about his brother, but that is really all he told me." Talos replied.

"Should we take this to the Guardians?" Serenit asked.

"I honestly don't know, Convexity implied that only dragons with access to that power are able to stop his brother." Talos answered.

"That just leaves Serenit's parents and our father." I stated.

"I guess it does." Talos stated.

"Alright then, who's going to be the one to bring them here?"Nightclaw asked.

"I don't know about Spyro and Cynder, but I know that you won't need to tell me." A voice said from above us. I looked up and saw dad dangling from a wooden brace like a bat. He then dropped onto the floor across the pool from us.

"How long have you been there?" Talos asked in surprise.

"Ever since you walked inside, I sometimes sleep in here." Dad said.

"So this where you went those days you felt to tire to move?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"What do you think we should do about this information then, Mr. Trent?" Serenit asked dad.

"You can call me Trent now Serenit, you're not a student anymore. As for what to do, I'm just as confused as you are. In any case though, Spyro and Cynder should at least know about your first adventure before you undertake it." Dad said.

"Our first adventure?" My brother questioned.

"Well it is quite clear that Talos was summoned by the first purple dragon for the purpose of stopping his brother, and since Spyro, Cynder, and myself have duties to fulfill at the temple, that leave you 4." He replied.

"But how can we do it, we don't even know have convexity." I asked.

"You all have that power inside of you, granted you have never really had a reason to use it before, but you all are convexity wielders in your own right." Dad answered. "If you want, after we tell Spyro and Cynder about this I can help you train with it." We nodded in response. "Alright then, let's not keep them in the dark then." We all turned and walked out of the room. We walked along the temple corridors until we found Spyro and Cynder's room. Dad knocked on the door and Spyro answered it.

"What brings you all here?" He asked.

"I think the kids should explain, and Cynder might want to hear it as well." Dad said.

"That bad huh? Alright you guys come in." Spyro replied. We walked inside and explained our story to Cynder and Spyro, granted it wasn't much, but it still was a lot for them to take in. We soon finished our story and dad explained his idea about us fighting Frater to them. I noticed Cynder seem to get a little angry by this.

"Absolutely not, I will not have my daughter risk her life when she just graduated." She said.

"Mom I'll be fine, I won't be going alone. My friends will be there with me." Serenit said.

"I don't care, you're my daughter Serenit, I don't want to lose you or have you injured because of something like this." Cynder replied. At this point Spyro stepped in.

"Cynder remember how old we were when we fought the dark master together? Serenit isn't a hatchling anymore and as much as I don't want to say it but now that she has come of age, she needs to start growing up." Spyro said to Cynder.

"I know Spyro, but I just don't want to lose her like I almost lost you at the core of the world that day." Cynder said admitting defeat.

"Oh c'mon Cynder I'm the legendary purple dragon, you can't get rid of me that easily." Spyro said.

"You're also the legendary smart-alec, but I'm not complaining." Dad retorted. Cynder chuckled at this and Spyro deadpanned dad, who was laughing a little. Cynder then turned to us.

"You four had better promise to be careful while you are on this undertaking." She said. We all nod. "Alright well, we'd better teach you guys about how to use convexity before you leave. Just so you all are prepared."

"I agree. So, let's get started." Spyro said. We all left the room and went towards one of the training dojos. I hope we can pull this off.

-Reus' POV-

I woke up in the forest and slowly dragged myself to my feet. I was in extreme pain as I managed to get my two legs under me. I checked myself for major injuries and noticed that I had quite a few cuts running along my arms. The cuts were emanating white light and a familiar voice spoke up. "I see you're awake. I hope I didn't injure you to badly." It said in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I clamped my paws over my ears.

"Trying to tune my out are you? Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Reus. In fact, I'm starting to like being a cheetah. As a dragon I never would use thumbs." The voice said.

"You are torturing me just because I can pick up objects?!" I yelled. "And who are you anyways?"

"Well to answer you're first question, yes, yes I did. The answer to your second question is Frater." The voice replied.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Frater, you asked my name and that is it." Frater's menacing voice said. "But I think a more formal introduction is in order." Just after he said that, the gashes in my arms emanated a bright glow and a figured started to appear before me. As the figure continued to form, I noticed it was a completely white dragon, with crimson eyes. I wouldn't make out any more details than that because of how distorted and blurry its form was.

"What do you want from me?" I asked Frater.

"It's simple really. I want revenge on this world for the pain it has caused me."He replied.

"And how exactly do I fit in here?" I asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question? Young Cheetah you have been chosen to be the vessel I use to enact my revenge." Frater answered with little to no hesitation.

"Then you'll have to kill me first." I stated.

"Actually, I don't." He said. Just after he said those words, his oily ghost faded andmy body started acting on its own. I slowly began walking through the forest. I tried telling my legs to stop moving, but every time I tried, nothing would happen. As I was struggling, Frater was using my very own mouth to laugh at me. "Such determination, sadly it won't get you anywhere because now you are a mere passenger. So sit back and watch as I destroy this word right in front of your eyes."

I continued walking forwards until I came to a clearing in the forest. Inside was a town not to different from my own. I heard Frater laughing a little and slowly my right arm rose towards the village. The cuts in my arm started shooting white electricity towards my hand. I frantically tried to stop Frater and his actions, but I was powerless to do anything. "Stop this! These people did nothing wrong!" I yelled inside of my mind.

"They might not have done anything, but their ancestors did. And like the laws of my old village, the sins of the father weigh heavily on the son." Frater replied flatly. After he said this, a white beam exploded from my hand and within an instant, the town and all its inhabitants were instantly vaporized. Frater was hysterically laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in decades while I was crying inside. 'So this is how Cynder must have felt while in Malefor's grasp.' I thought. 'Somebody please, stop me before I do anything worse.'


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Nightclaw's POV-

"Again." Dad said as he pinned me to the ground for the third time in the match. He then climbed off of me and I got to my feet again. Dad and I squared up in out corner of the ring and he signaled the match to begin. He immediately pounced at me and I rolled away, but as I did so, he wrapped the end of his tail around my back leg and yanked it. I was on my back again and he pinned me. "I've seen snails move faster than you. Now get up. We're doing this until you get it right."

"And what am I supposed to be doing?! Getting my ass kicked, cause I'm sure that's going to help a lot when fighting Frater!" I yelled as I got up again.

"You just don't get it do you? When will you stop acting like a hatchling and grow up already!" He yelled in response. I could just feel the venom he put in his voice, I've never actually seen my father act this angry especially towards me, but instead of cowering in fear I felt anger build up.

"You know what?! I quit this training! You haven't taught me a single thing on how to control convexity it's astounding how you actually think you are!"

"Fine then, drop out, doom the world to destruction, because at the end of the day the world revolves around YOU!" After he said this I felt something inside snap, like I just stepped on a twig in the woods.

"Take that back." I said slowly with venom being spat from my maw.

"Why should I?" Dad asked me. I then felt some form or foreign power build up inside of me and trust me when I say it felt good at the moment. I opened my maw, and without thinking, fired at my father. He easily dodged my rage induced blast but after I halted my attack I noticed something about my ice. Unlike the normal white/blue color that it was, instead it was jet black and had a dark aura around it. I instantly felt guilty for shooting at my father and I started trying to calm down to no avail. Dad then walked over to me slowly, as if he was ready to pounce on me again, but he never took any hostile action. I let him approach and he put his paw on my shoulder. "You can calm down now; you've just completed the hardest part of your training."

"And what was that exactly?" I asked as he rubbed his paw on my back.

"You just unlocked your convexity with in you." He replied.

"So wait, what was all that sparing about then?" I asked him.

"It was to get you angry enough to actually unlock your power within you. Over time you can use it at will, but for the first time, it has to be done with intense anger." Dad answered.

"Those words still hurt dad." I told him as I began to actually process what he said. He then put his wing under my chin and lifted my head to his gaze.

"I know sorry won't cover what I said to you, but I truly am sorry Nightclaw. I never meant a word I said to you during that session. I also know that it might be hard to get over what I said, but think about all the times I supported you throughout your life and how many times I've been by your side." He replied to me. I thought back like he suggested and one memory took over my train of thought. It was the one where he risked his life to save me from one of the worst people in history. I remembered how when he opened that cage and let me cry on his shoulder, how he flew me back to the rest of the family, and how he made sure nothing like that happened again.

"I forgive you dad." I finally said. He smiled and smacked me with his paw in a playful gesture.

"Alright then, let's continue our work. Don't worry; you don't have to get mad to access the power again. All you have to do now is reach inside of you and pull that power to the surface for you to use. Close your eyes and reach." He told me. I did what he said and slowly, but surely, brought that power I used before back. I felt an energy blast wanting to be released, but I held it back. "Good work son." I heard dad say. I opened my eyes and took time to actually examine myself in my convexity state. Nothing really changed except for my wing highlights and spines which were now purple instead of the pure white they once were. I saw my dad hit a button on the floor and a dummy appeared in front of me."Now I want you to use your breath attacks to kill that dummy right there." He said. I nodded and let loose my convexity breath. As soon as my convexity ice hit the dummy, it was instantly incased and there was a purple explosion that was barely visible inside of the ice formation.

"I guess that trait never really wore off did it." I said referring to the fact that when either raven or I shoot ice at something the target burns due to the plasma fire inside.

"No I guess it didn't." Dad replied. "I am setting a rule though. You will only use convexity as a last resort in a battle to the death. No exceptions except your fight with Frater. Understand?" I nod to him. "Good now let's see how the others are doing." We walked from hour section of the dojo to where Spyro and Cynder were training Serenit and my sister. As soon as we entered their dojo however, I saw Sereint fly back first into the wall next to the door.

"You ok?" I asked her as she climbed out of the wall.

"Yeah, uh quick question though, has there always been two of you?" She replied. I chuckled and helped her to her feet.

"You alright Serenit?" Spyro called out.

"I'm ok dad." She answered. "I just need to release the fire ball next time."

"Glad your ok then." Spyro said as he walked up to us. "I see Nightclaw finished didn't he?" Dad nodded.

"So how's my sister doing?" I asked. Just then I saw a dark stream of ice fly over my head.

"That answer your question?" Raven asked as she walked over with Cynder and Talos.

"Hey that could have hit me you know." I replied.

"Oh c'mon Nightclaw you know my shot are more accurate than yours." She stated while sticking her tongue out at me. Cynder then wacked Raven in the head with her tail blade and I chuckled. "Ow, what did I do?"

"Well you did just break the rule that I told you regarding convexity." Cynder replied.

"She did now?" Dad asked. He then gave Raven a stern glare.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I promise." Raven said.

"I'll hold you to that Raven. Now are they ready for team building?" Dad asked Spyro and Cynder.

"I would say they are." Cynder replied. After Cynder said this, we made our way to the centre of the training room. Dad, Spyro, and Cynder lined up in front of us and we all got into our battle stances.

As soon as we did however, I felt the ground beneath us shake and earth pillars rose from the ground, Spyro's usual opening move. They didn't say we were starting. We jumped into the air and were swiftly greeted with a wind blast to the face from Cynder. We managed to hold our position in the wind assault and then Dad started firing bolts at us. I thought he had scary good aim before, but this was like nothing I've ever seen from him. Of course the shots were missing, but they always scraped against our scales as they whizzed by. We could barely do anything because Cynder had us trapped in the air and Spyro was preventing us from landing. We needed a plan if we were going to figure this out. "You guys got any ideas?" I called out to the rest of our group. Serenit and Raven didn't reply, but Talos seemed to have one.

"Ok Serenit, start spinning while using your wind element to disrupt Cynder's hold. Raven and Nightclaw, you two are going to shoot ice at the ground to make sure it stays in place while we land. I'll create a fire screen to make it harder for Trent to hit us." He called out. I wasn't sure if dad, Spyro, or Cynder heard our plan because they started smiling after Talos said his orders, but never changed their tactics. We soon set our plan into motion and it seemed to be working like we hoped it would. Serenit's spinning gave Raven and I enough leeway to freeze the ground and Talos put up his fire screen. After we landed, dad, Spyro, and Cynder halted their attacks.

"That was a good strategy you 4." Dad said. So I guess they did hear it after all.

"It really was, I'm impressed." Cynder said.

"Why wouldn't you be? These are some of the best trained dragons in the current realms." Spyro halfheartedly boasted. Dad was about to speak up but then the door flew open and David stepped through.

"Trent you need to come quick." He said.

"Why what's wrong?" Dad asked in a panic.

"It's Crystal, I think it's time…" David started before being interrupted by dad blasting out of the dojo faster than I've ever seen him go before.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see when they get back. I'm going back to the infirmary and check up on those two." David said before running out the door. Spyro and Cynder signed and walked over to us.

"We're going to be going to, I would say be careful, but I know you 4 can take care of yourselves in combat." Spyro said. Cynder nodded.

"Be safe." Cynder said as she leaned over and nuzzled Serenit. Then she turned to me. "You'd better make sure she stays that way to." I nodded and they both flew out of the dojo.

"What do you think that was about?" Serenit asked.

"You guys couldn't tell? I swear something flew up your noses." Raven replied.

"What was it we missed?" Talos questioned.

"My mom is gravid." Raven replied. My eyes went wide.

"Wait like gravid, gravid?" I asked in surprise. Raven nodded. Well that was unexpected. How could I have missed mom being gravid?

"Should we check on them?" Talos asked.

"I don't see why not." Serenit said. "I mean we can take a quick visit can't we?" I shrugged and we went to the infirmary where mom was laying her eggs. It apparently wasn't that long of a walk, but granted we only found it because Raven and I managed to hear mom yell in pain. When we did arrive we found that David, Spyro, and Cynder were standing outside of a closed room with worried expressions. As we walked up, a cheetah healer walked toward us

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're actually here to see my mom." I replied.

"You must be Mrs. Crystal's kid; I'm assuming you know where she is so I won't stop you. Congratulations by the way." He told me with a smile. He then walked over to another room and we walked up behind the others.

"I see you guys came as well." Cynder said.

"Well, finding out suddenly that your mother is gravid does have that affect on the child." I replied. I earned a chuckle from Serenit and the others and then the door opened. A mole stepped out and addressed us.

"You can go in now." She said before she walked away. David opened the door and we stepped inside the room. When we walked inside, I saw mom lying on the ground went dad standing behind her with his wing draped over her. He was nuzzling her head and then looked up to us. He looked down to mom and she nodded her head. Dad then brought his wing back towards him and three eggs were uncovered. The eggs were blue with a black spiral on them. I felt a smile form on my face and I noticed the others brighten up as well.

"They won't bite you guys." Mom said to us jokingly. We walked over to them and Raven and I started nuzzling the eggs. "I'd like to introduce you to your new siblings Raven and Nightclaw."

"I wish I would have known sooner." I said after a minute or two.

"Well it's your fault you didn't listen to your nose." My sister replied. I rolled my eyes and then backed away again. Spyro and Cynder then walked over to mom and dad and mom and Cynder got into one of their chats again. Dad and Spyro visibly shrugged and talked amongst themselves as well leaving us 4 out of the loop you would say. We sat in silence for a little bit, not really watching our parents, but rather just looking at the eggs that mom had just laid. Serenit leaned against me and then we made our leave of the room. I made sure the door was closed with my back foot and we walked outside of the infirmary.

"I kind of wish that we didn't have to go now, I mean, can't we stay just for a little bit longer just to see them hatch?" Serenit asked. To be honest I agreed with her and so did Raven and Talos, but I knew we couldn't. I hung my head a little bit and she sighed. "I know, I just wish this wasn't happening. It seems like when something good happens it is always followed by something bad."

"I guess that is how these situations work…Not saying I like it either." Talos stated. "But sulking about it isn't going to help fix our Frater problem either." He then opened his wings. "Are you guys ready?" The rest of us nod and we all take off into the air. We flew above the city and then headed towards that destroyed village to begin our search. 'And so it begins.' I thought as we flew through the sky.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Serenit's POV-

Why does this have to be so hard? Well when we arrived at the village site where Talos fell into his three day comma Raven kind of had to have a moment to herself. I'm not going to lie when I say that I felt like that the first time, but coming back again makes me feel the determined to end this before it gets any worse. After Raven had her moment, we began looking around for clues about what happened. As we were searching, Talos said he picked up a faint scent of a cheetah that led into the woods. We followed the trail for a little bit before we found a patch of death on the ground similar to the one by the village only a lot less destructive. "Well we're on the right trail." I said.

"I would think so…" Raven began.

"Hey guys I think I found something." Nightclaw called out. We walked over to where he was and we saw paw prints on the ground with the same death radiating off of them that the two explosions had. "If I'm right about this, these tracks are a few hours old. Want to follow them?" The rest of us nod and we begin following the tracks until we reached a clearing. As soon as we stepped out of the bushes, my face paled. In front of us there was a massive column of smoke and wooden house shards sticking out of the ground. I heard a few growls from Talos and Nightclaw, while Raven paled like I did. Was Frater that hell bent on revenge? Talos then pounded the ground with his fist.

"Ancestor damn it!" He shouted. Raven then put her paw on her shoulder and said something I couldn't quite catch to him. He seemed to get the message and calmed down some.

"Sh-should we see if there is anyone left?" I asked the rest of them. Nightclaw nodded vigorously, while the others just make a simpler one. We walked over to the burning wreck of a village and sifted through the debris. We didn't find anything in terms of live people though because all we found was burned cloth and a few bones sticking out of the ground. I grimaced at the scene and felt some stomach acid in my mouth with which I quickly swallowed so I didn't puke. I heard some more growls of anger and we continued searching. We never found any signs of life and we left the smoldering ash heaps that were still smoking on the ground. We walked in silence as we entered the woods again and Nightclaw picked up the trail again. We passed a few more villages that met the same fate before I saw a bright white light radiate in the distance. I saw the look on the other's faces and we all darted towards the light. When we cleared the brush, I saw a cheetah male laughing as another village burn in ruin. The cheetah wasn't like any other cheetah I've seen though; he had a white aura around him which was glowing brightly, there were an assortment of cuts running along his body which irradiated white light, and there was white electricity shooting along the cuts. The cheetah then stopped laughing and turned around to face us. I noticed they cheetah had crimson eyes and that one of the eyes had a huge white scar on it. The cheetah then started laughing maniacally again.

"So, so this is the response to all I've done? Just a couple of kids?" The cheetah said between laughs. "At least I can get a little more target practice before the main eve…" The cheetah's eyes then locked on to me and he laughed again. "So this is what you've become brother? Trapped in some weak female body? This is going to be easier than I thought."

"You lay a paw on her and I'll rip you to shreds." Nightclaw said in my defense.

"My, my, what strength from a…hold on what species of dragon are you?" The cheetah male asked Nightclaw.

"I'm the species that's going to make sure you are dead and stay dead." Nighclaw replied.

"That's right. Your reign of terror ends here and now." Raven jumped in walking over to us.

"Oh and what are you weaklings going to do? Just blast me with elements until I die? Newsflash for you, you're puny elements won't be able to affect me." The cheetah told us.

"Then you're in for a surprise." Talos said before firing a convexity blast at the cheetah. The cheetah's eyes widened and he jumped out of the way before the ground bellow where he stood exploded.

"Well, I see this is going to actually be a fight worthy of my time." The cheetah said standing back up. Then the cheetah held his hands out and white light began forming in his paws. "This is going to be fun." The cheetah then fired at us. And so it begins.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

-Talos' POV-

I quickly fired again after the cheetah fired at us and our beams caught in a gridlock. The center mass of the gridlock exploded after a few seconds and I was knocked back a few feet. And then Raven fired her ice at the cheetah the cheetah lunged out of the way and then was pounced by Nightclaw. The cheetah then managed to push Nightlcaw off of him only for myself to fire at him again. He fired at my convexity stream with his white beam we gridlocked again and then Raven and Serenit fired at him as well. We started winning the gridlock but he then seemed to draw more power from seemingly nowhere. The white beam began approaching us and then Nightclaw picked himself up off the ground and joined us and we were locked in a stalemate again. I tried drawing more power from inside of me and somehow was able to intensify my stream of convexity. We started winning again and slowly, out beams were canceling out the white energy the cheetah was firing. The cheetah tried fighting it off, but it came too little too late and our beam connected with him. He cried out in pain and we stopped our onslaught. Serenit and I had visible smoke escaping from our maws while Raven and Nightclaw were panting a little bit. As the smoke cleared, I noticed the cheetah was lying on the ground completely healed of his cuts but there was a white figure panting. After the smoke completely cleared I could tell who the figure was, it was the white dragon I saw in my room the day I went into a 3 day comma.

"Frater…" I said to the dragon.

"Oh so someone does know my name, well good for you. You want a cookie or something?" Frater replied to me.

"Are you always this charming?" Nightclaw asked sarcastically.

"Well usually I'd roll out the welcome mat, but this is a special occasion. I mean it's not every day I get to kill the dragons who wield my brother's power after all." Frater commented.

"What is it with you and wanting revenge on your brother? He did nothing wrong against you." Serenit told the white drake. Frater laughed.

"Then you know nothing child. He betrayed me when I needed him most. To that extent you 4 must die." Frater replied.

"You're wrong Frater, he loved you and he would never have had done it if he had a choice." Rave stated.

"I doubt that highly. In fact, I think he would use any excuse just to get away with the act, so enough talk. I haven't had blood on my claws in 20,000 years, let's fix that problem." Frater said before lunging at us. Rolled out of the way and slashed him with my claws, but there was a problem, my claws went right through him like he wasn't there. Frater however smacked my snout with his clenched paw and it threw me back a few feet. Nightclaw pounced again, but Frater turned into white mist and then reformed to deliver a hard kick to Nightclaw's torso. He winced and then Serenit fired at Frater. Frater tried dodging it, but the beam caught only a smidge if his wing. I saw him wince in pain as well and then Raven tried using her ice. Frater quickly blasted it apart with his anti-convexity blast and then fired at her. Raven dived to the ground and the beam flew over her and blew apart some of the forest behind her. I took my chance to fire while he was distracted and I hit him square in the face. I managed to knock his face to the side before he turned back to me and growled, his eyes emitting crimson fire. Raven and Nightclaw then shot convexity ice at his legs and froze them to the ground. Frater yelled in pain as the fire within the ice started burning his scales. I owe my ancestors one for that. Frater then broke the ice holding his feet in place before releasing an energy cascade that sent us flying backwards. I slowly got to my feet only to be kicked back down to the ground by Frater's ghostly paw. "I thought I would have more of a challenge. At least I don't have to work too hard to finish my mission." Frater then raised his forepaw and was about to strike me with it, that's when Nightclaw managed to get in front of me and took the blow for me. Frater's forepaw went a little to the left of his heart and he looked at me with a smile on his face before he collapsed on the ground in front of me. I swear I saw him whisper something before he fell but I couldn't figure out what it was. All I could do was stare at my fallen friend, slowly watching him bleed on the ground and panting hard. I then felt a rage build up inside of me before I fired at Frater with another blast. I began knocking him back away from my friend and the others quickly pulled him away from me and Frater. Frater then fired at my blast but it didn't last long before my beam started knocking him back again. Eventually I had him backed onto a tree and was blasting him with my convexity energy, but then I felt a paw on my shoulder. I stopped my beam and looked to see who it was and I saw Convexity himself standing beside me. He looked different than the last time I saw him however, his horns, wing bones, and underbelly were all a deep grey color, but his scales still remained their natural purple color.

"That's enough young Talos. You should check on your friend, I'll talk to my brother." He said to me. I slowly nodded and then ran over to the others. Raven had a few small tear in her eyes, while Serenit somehow was using her father's time element to try and reverse the damage that Frater had caused, I sighed in relief and watched as Serenit finished her work. Almost as soon as she finished, Nightcaw's eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet.

"What did I miss?" He asked before getting slapped by Raven's paw. "Ow, what was that for?"

"For your crazy ass decision to almost get yourself killed." Raven replied before Serenit slapped him with the blunt end of her tail blade.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry alright. Just stop hitting m-." Nightclaw was cut off by Serenit kissing him on the lips to shut him up. I rolled my eyes at them and then walked back over to Frater and Convexity. Frater was hanging his head a little and Convexity has his paw on his brother's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry Frater, if-if I wasn't forced to do it by that stupid town I never, NEVER, would have testified against you at the trial. You have every right to hate me for what I've done to you, but please, this world isn't the same as the one we grew up in 20,000 years ago, these people have done nothing wrong. These dragons didn't even know about you and I before I contacted them and told them about our story…" Convexity said.

"Sp-Convexitus…I-I don't know what to say about this. How can you just forgive the world for what they've done to our family? Forcing you to get me killed and making you watch as punishment. They all deserve death…" Frater said before…Convexitus put his paw on Frater's maw.

"I know they do brother, but this is not the same world that had caused us that pain. Those people died ages ago. They are all probably rotting in the afterlife as we speak…" Convexitus stated. Frater then looked up to his brother and then to me, Rave, Nightclaw, and Serenit and then he sighed.

"I see your point brother. All these dragons did was protect their home; they never had any part in our lives whatsoever… I-I don't think I can forgive myself for what I've done, for the villages I've destroyed and the people I've killed…" Frater then looked down at the ground again and Convexitus just took his bother in a hug. Frater returned in at I saw a few ghostly tears become mist as they hit the grass bellow the pair. The others walked up next to me and watched the two brothers make amends.

"So I guess it's over, just like that?" I asked

"I-I guess it is…strange what family can do to heal old wounds." Raven replied. Nightclaw then looked at his scars.

"I know how that is…" Nightclaw said before Serenit leaned against him. He smiled and wrapped his wing around her and I suddenly felt a wing on my back. I looked for the source and saw Raven was doing it.

"You're part of the family to, granted it's a 3,000 year gap, but you still count as our child to some degree." She said. I rolled my eyes and lightly smacked her shoulder with my paw. These two are just like Trent sometimes. I turned back to the pair at the tree and noticed that they slowly began disappearing. They broke from their hug and turned back to us.

"Thank you, all of you, thank you for helping me reconnect with my brother." Convexitus said.

"Hey I put up with you for 12 years almost, how bad could eternity be?" Frater retorted. Convexitus rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me who is the older brother Frater." Convexitus replied. Frater laughed and Convexitus shook his head and then chuckled himself.

"You guys are coming back right?" I called out. They both nod.

"You can't get rid of us that easily Talos." Convexitus said. I chuckled and then the pair faded into oily images before disappearing completely. A few seconds later, I heard a groan and looked over to see the fallen cheetah rubbing his head and slowly sitting up.

"W-where am I?" The cheetah asked. His eyes then went wide when he noticed us and then he passed out again.

"I guess I'll carry him." Serenit offered.

"I'll do it if you don't want to Serenit." Rave said. Serenit smiled at the offer a little and then Raven grabbed the cheetah in her paws. We took off into the sky and flew back to Warfang. I wonder if Trent and Crystal's eggs have hatched yet.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

-Third Person POV-

In the weeks following Frater's return, Serenit was greeted by a big surprise from her mother when she found out Cynder was gravid again. Rave and Nightclaw's siblings hatched and are beautiful and healthy night fury/ice dragon hybrids. They look just like Raven and Nightcaw only their scales are white while their wing highlights and spines are jet black. Nightclaw resumed his teaching duties after the week's end and Serenit has been petitioning to join him and Trent in the room. Talos recently has been granted the privilege to train as the first convexity guardian to ever exist. Raven's crush Ignis recently became the fire guardian and she still has yet to tell him how she feels. Convexitus and Frater visit the temple on occasion, but they found a quite place to live. It wasn't a easy job Convexitus said it wasn't easy convincing Frater to live in the material world, but he agreed and they live not too far away from the city. The Guardians were not too happy about Frater at first, but once the others vouched for him, they decided to give him a chance and so far he's prove himself a model citizen.

Today was a special day however. Nightclaw had spent these last few days searching for the courage to ask her and today he's decided to do it. Serenit was in her parent's room helping Cynder clean up a little when the there was a knock on the door. "I'm coming." Cynder called out. When she arrived at the door, Nightclaw was standing outside. "I didn't expect to see you here Nightclaw. Is there something wrong?"

"No-no I just need to talk to Serenit. Is she around?" He asked.

"I'm in here." Serenit said as she walked to the door. Cynder walked back into the room and continued cleaning. "So what's up?"

"I-I wanted to ask you something. It involves this…" Nightclaw said as he reached into a satchel he was wearing and pulled out some ankle bracelets. The bracelets were made from silver and had a variety of crystals decorating the outsides of them. Serenit gasped in surprise and Cynder looked over to them to see what was going on but stopped when Nightclaw held out the bracelets. "I-I know this is sudden and unexpected but I was wondering i-if you would-"

"Yeas." Serenit said cutting him off.

"But I had this elaborate speech planned and everything…" Nightclaw replied.

"And I don't care lover boy." Serenit stated before kissing him. Nightclaw returned the gesture and Cynder smiled.

"My baby girl's all grown up…" She said as she watched the scene unfold. Nightclaw put the bracelets on Serenit's forelegs and Serenit smiled.

A few feet away, Spyro had just rounded the corner and saw Nightclaw put the bracelets on Serenit. Spyro shook his head and chuckled quietly. "I guess I owe Trent now." He said to himself. Serenit asked her mother if she could go with Nightclaw for a little while and she agreed. After Nightclaw and Serenit left, Spyro walked into his room. "I was wondering when he'd ask her." Spyro said.

"It feels like yesterday that she hatched from her egg, now look at her. All grown up and ready to take a mate for herself. I hope our next ones don't grow up so fast" Cynder replied.

"I do to Cynder, I do to. So I guess we should tell Trent and Crystal about this." Spyro said.

"I bet he'd be happy to hear it since he's had to take care of triplets recently, especially since they shoot plasma like he does." Cynder stated. Spyro chuckled a little and they both left to tell their friend about Nightclaw's proposal. It seems the world is at peace yet again.

The End

 **Thank you everyone who has stayed with the series so far, I'm sorry about updates being spiratic on this story, but I've been busy with other ideas and such. I'll have the first chapter of TLOS: Goodbyes, hopefully not last book, posted either later today or tomorrow morning. Anyways thanks for read and I hope you enjoyed TLOS: The Newcomers.**


End file.
